


We Need to Talk About Colin

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Creevey gets a visit from a strange woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk About Colin

Mr. Creevey tried to absorb what he had just heard. He stared at the woman sitting in front of him, trying to discover any sense of whether this might be a joke. She was definitely an odd character, of the sort he would likely not willingly associate. Her name started with an 'M' - McIntyre, he thought. Once she started in with her story, he had forgotten everything she had said in introduction. Now he was torn between laughing, crying, screaming, and calling for the police.

"I do assure you, Mr. Creevey, that what I have told you is the truth," she added, likely sensing his unease.

"It's just all so fantastical, ma'am. Never in my life have I heard such a tale." He frowned at her, trying to understand why she would waste his time in this way. He came to the conclusion she was a complete nutter and began to devise an excuse to retire to the kitchen and phone the authorities.

"Would you require a demonstration? It is not common practice for us to provide evidence of the existence of our world to outsiders such as yourself, but it is a bit drafty in here." She pulled what Mr. Creevey thought was a stick from her jacket and pointed at the fireplace. In an instant, he heard a crackling and could see the fire's glow on her face.

There was a long pause before he said anything. "So, you're telling me that Colin is one of...you?"

"Yes, Mr. Creevey, it's all as I've told you. I do not fault you for your skepticism, but I do think it is best that you consider carefully what I have told you. Especially concerning are the potential consequences if you do not allow your son to enroll at Hogwarts to be properly trained into how to both use and control his abilities."

"I see..." Mr. Creevey was staring at the fireplace. None of this made sense. It was a fairytale, to be certain. And yet, here was evidence that her story may just ring true. "Well, I will have to discuss it with my wife, to be certain." He flashed her a half-smile.

"I would expect nothing less, Mr. Creevey. Do not hesitate to call on me if you require additional information. We will require confirmation no later than August 15th that Colin will be attending. That should leave enough time for a member of our staff to assist you with procuring the supplies he will need for his first year of school." She rose from her seat and started toward the door.

"I shall be in touch before then," Mr. Creevey replied as he shook her hand and showed her out. He turned back to stare at the fireplace. He took a deep breath before he called for Colin to come downstairs...


End file.
